


Seeing You Again

by MapleBreeze



Series: Feelstember [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Oneshot, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he can cry again, he cried right after the battle, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: The day after the battle, Gren still can't believe Amaya is really there.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Feelstember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late on the day but I've been wanting to write some fluff before I dive into the angst of whumptober and had to write one with these two.
> 
> Prompt #20: Tears of Joy
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the day after the battle. The sun arched high over the mountaintop, flooding the land with light. The debris strewn across the field was beginning to be dealt with by the remaining soldiers. Troops moved things and gathered the supplies they could for solid camps. Gren helped as much as he could, and it felt good to not have to fight.

Gren joined the soldiers at the makeshift camp, grabbing his morning meal and exchanging cheerful words of relief. He went over to the rocks near the base of the mountain, settling in a shady spot. It felt nice to have a real meal again, even if it was small. But what was even better was the sight before him.

He could see Amaya over by camp, ordering soldiers with a few movements of her hands and congratulating them on the battle with a smile. He felt light at the sight of her in the flesh after only having memories for so long. His imprisonment and her presumed death had left him empty and lacking.

But then he had seen a glimpse of that armor on the battlefield. Her now stained blue standing out in the sea of the red sunfire elves. He thought he’d lost his mind at the time, some sort of shock at being in the midst of battle again. But somehow it wasn’t a dream like everything before, Amaya was real, and she was here with him.

Lost in thought, Gren almost didn’t notice the woman coming to sit beside him. Amaya sat down roughly, leaning back against the rock next to him. She picked at her eggs thoughtfully, as they ate in their usual comfortable silence. Gren’s heart soared at such a moment of normalcy after everything that had happened.

They had already shared their stories of what happened last night, under the cover of the stars when neither could sleep from the events of the day. Gren was amazed and endlessly grateful at how she’d survived, and Amaya was proud of his leadership in the forces he’d gathered from Katolis.

Gren ate his breakfast happily, completely at peace in a way he’d never been before. He glanced at his general every so often, still a little in awe at her presence beside him. After a while, they talked a little, sharing the news of the day and good outlook for peace with the elves. It felt so natural to sign and catch up like this, but it felt so strange at the same time. The world had felt so wrong for so long.

Gren looked over at Amaya again as she watched the soldiers across the field, smiling to herself. The trust in them to handle things was clear. Though she looked as tired as he had seen her last night, worn out from the battle, there was a new lightness in her face, something hopeful and free. Maybe the war really was won.

But that still wasn’t what stirred his heart most, so many times in recent days he thought he’d never see her again. From waiting for weeks, trapped and chained, to watching her run out in front of him, vanishing into the smoke. His faith had been tested and then lost as they had held a simple memorial on the breach. The urgency of battle had stopped them from doing anything more. Gren had done his best to not break, though he’d felt completely lost without her. What use was an interpreter without anyone to interpret for?

But then here she was, sitting beside him. _She was real._ He couldn’t stop looking. Every line of her face was as he remembered. He appreciated every movement of her hands, every smile on her lips. Her short hair fluttered against her jawline in the breeze, standing out against her light skin. There was a softness to the image, and she looked so utterly beautiful and at peace. Gren felt hot tears drift down his cheeks, emotion filling him to the brim.

“What’s wrong?” Amaya signed with one hand, face becoming one of concern. She met Gren’s light eyes for a moment, steadying him with her firm gaze, before reaching over with her other hand and cupping his cheek.

Her hand felt warm against his face and Gren smiled against her palm. She brushed her thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear. Her touch felt so nice and Gren reddened, almost forgetting to explain.

“I’m still in shock that you’re here. It feels too good to be true.” He signed, hands moving slowly as another tear slipped out, “But then I see you and know you’re real and it makes me so happy.” He smiled again, “I’m definitely not upset.” Amaya smiled at this and Gren felt his heart flutter as Amaya moved even closer, hand still on his cheek. She pressed a kiss to the freckles on his other cheek, before pulling away to speak.

“Don’t worry, I’ll never leave you again.” She signed firmly, her normal serious demeanor tinged with warmth. Then she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and holding tight.

To most it would seem like empty words, but Gren knew Amaya. He knew that when she promised something with that look in her eyes, there was nothing that could stop her. Gren let his head fall onto her shoulder, melting into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to comment or give feedback, it's always nice hearing from the fellow Gremaya fans out there  
> And stay tuned, I'll have some good angst for these two in a couple of weeks


End file.
